Numerous pesticide compositions, such as insecticides, fungicides, herbicides, miticides, plant growth regulators and the like, have long been employed. In order to fully draw out the effects of the pesticidal active ingredient, various trials have been carried out with respect to the type of formulation, i.e., emulsion, wattable powder, granules, powder, flowable agent, etc.
However, the method of fully drawing out the effects of the pesticidal active ingredient and enhancing the effects of the pesticide by manipulating the type of formulation has limitations.
A pesticide efficacy potentiating agent has therefore been proposed which, when used together with a pesticidal active ingredient, is capable of potentiating the efficacy of the pesticidal active ingredient.
For example, a pesticide efficacy potentiating agent is proposed in Patent Reference Document No. 1 which consists of a 3-dimensional copolymer having a (poly) ethyleneoxy group unit (EO), a (poly) propyleneoxy group unit (PO), and a (poly)ethyleneoxy group unit (EO) within the molecule.
However, while the pesticide efficacy potentiating agent disclosed in this reference is capable of potentiating the efficacy of the pesticidal active ingredient and thus decreasing the amount of pesticide employed, chemical damage sometimes depending on the use.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H11-035406